1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to data communications. In particular, the subject matter disclosed herein relates to the transmission of data between devices coupled to different networks.
2. Information
The Universal Plug and Play (UPnP) Device Architecture, ver. 1.0, Jun. 8, 2000 describes a networking architecture enabling peer-to-peer network connectivity of intelligent appliances, wireless devices, personal computers and other devices with communication capabilities. UPnP provides a protocol enabling the automatic discovery of devices joining a network. A device may dynamically join a network, obtain a network address, convey its capabilities to other devices on the network, and learn of the presence and capabilities of other devices on the network using a Simple Service Discovery Protocol (SSDP).
Devices on different, distinct local networks may typically communicate with one another over a wide area network (WAN). For example, the local networks are typically coupled by an Internet connection and a virtual private network (VPN) may be formed between different networks. The VPN may enable communications to “tunnel” between devices over the Internet connection. A VPN typically allows devices on different local networks to communicate with as if the devices were on the same local network. With UPnP entities on different local networks, however, latencies in communication through a VPN make the discovery process unreliable using the SSDP.